Conventionally, the mounting structure on a handle for connecting the handle to a chassis of an electric product or some other object usually includes a threaded hole provided near an end of the handle and a through hole provided on the chassis or the object. A screw is extended from a rear side of the through hole to be locked to the threaded hole on the handle, such that the handle is fixed to the chassis or the object. With the above mounting structure, the handle connected to the chassis or the object is not permitted to move, such as to rotate or to move upward and downward or leftward and rightward, relative to the chassis or the object. To provide a movable handle, other special assembling structure must be additionally designed. In the case of a conventional movable handle assembling structure that involves a relatively complicated structure, it requires increased manufacturing cost and is therefore less competitive in the market. On the other hand, in the case of a conventional movable handle assembling structure that involves only simple screws or nuts, the screw heads or the nuts will have one side in contact with one surface of the handle. When the handle is operated and turned, it tends to bring the screws or the nuts to rotate along with it to finally cause loosened screws or nuts. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to develop a movable handle that has simple structure and does not require high manufacturing cost, and can be turned or be moved upward and downward or leftward and rightward without the problem of causing loosened screws or nuts.